Here
by SuperNeos2
Summary: Robbie confesses something to Beck and Andre and the two boys have to piece their friend back together before its too late. Robbie/Beck/Andre friendship. R


Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

AN: **Hey, just a quick oneshot to give all my Victorious readers something to look at. This is basically practice for when I start my other Victorious fic. I'll have a small summary at the end and what will come about in that story, but here's just a small look into Robbie/Beck/Andre friendship. These three guys have a lot of potential writing wise. You should try it.**

**Sorry for the really small story. I'm tired and have a lot on my mind. **

**Enjoy**

Here

"Robbie?"

"Yeah Beck?"

"Are you okay?"

Robbie stumbled from his position on the wall of Hollywood Arts, trying his best to not let his discomfort be shown. He nodded, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Beck frowned, turning his head to Andre, who shook his head slowly after examining Robbie. "Because you're not…"

"Don't lie to us, Robbie," Andre warned softly, giving him a look that showed that he wasn't trying to be discrete or intimidating. He just wanted to know why his friend was upset. "It's clear that you're not okay. Just tell us what's wrong."

Robbie shook his head wildly, cursing himself at getting caught. "Nothing's wrong."

"Stop lying to us because quite frankly, you're not very good at it." Beck almost smirked at how Robbie's face turned red, but refrained from doing so. He didn't do it because he knew this was serious. He could tell by Robbie's distant stare that something had happened that was eating at Robbie.

"Come on, man; just tell your buddies what's wrong. We won't laugh if it's embarrassing." Andre promised, taking precautions to stop himself from doing so. He slipped his hand into his pocket and got ready to pinch himself through the fabric of his pants if he felt a giggle come up.

"It's not embarrassing…" Robbie slowly started to explain to them, going through his head about what he wanted to and not say to Beck and Andre.

"Then you got nothing to worry about." Beck gave him a small smile and nod to let him know that what ever it was, it wouldn't affect how Beck saw Robbie.

"I mean it's not embarrassing like how you might think it is…" Robbie turned to look at them in the eye, the tears already working their way up into his eyes. "I know you guys are thinking that I asked a girl out and got turned down… again…" he frowned.

"Just a little bit," Andre admitted. He could tell it wouldn't do good to lie to Robbie right now, not when the misery and anger was practically flowing off of Robbie's aura.

"Well I wish it was… but it isn't…"

"Then what is it?" Beck really wanted to know why Robbie was so upset now. If it wasn't because he got turned down by a girl, Beck knew it could be anything that ranged from very big to very small. Either way, it had to be serious to Robbie or else he wouldn't be like this.

"I don't know if I should tell you." He admitted after a small beat of silence.

"Why not?" Andre leaned in slightly.

"You might agree with what I say…"

The fear in Robbie's voice got to them. Like if he was worried that they were gonna follow along with what he said and agree wholeheartedly. It was a saddening sight and now Beck and Andre's curiosity was through the roof, their concern rising along with it.

"We won't… we promise…" Both boys stood their ground and showed that they weren't gonna go anywhere. They weren't gonna agree with what Robbie was about to say. They were here for him. And then he started talking… and then the anger came… but not to him.

"Ryder came up to me the other day, having seen me talk to Tori about the homework from Sikowitz. After she left, he pulled me aside and started telling me… stuff…" Robbie paused to catch his breath and prep himself. "Things…"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff like how no one like Tori will ever look at me; stuff like how cool guys like you aren't my friends, but just feel sorry for me; stuff like how I'm just a lonely freak who isn't gonna go anywhere in life."

Beck's fist clenched while Andre's teeth tightened.

"At first I told him that he was just lying and being an asshole. I didn't believe him… but then he did…" Robbie bit his lip to shut himself up, not wanting to continue.

"What did that bastard do to you?" Beck was taking the occasional glance over his shoulder to see if he can find Ryder, pulling a sharpened pencil from his pocket as he looked. Andre was anxious to hear what Ryder did, wanting to know if he needed to spill blood.

"You sure you wanna know?" Robbie asked the question like if he was doing _**them **_the favor by not telling what happened. Again, it was a saddening sight to see and hear. Both boys nodded and he knew he had no choice but to continue.

"He yelled out to all the girls around us if they would ever go out with me… the rest you can pretty much figure out on your own." Robbie's eyes became downcast. "It's not exactly hard to figure out."

Guilt battled its way into their systems. They heard the yells the other day, but they thought that it was because of Sinjin. They never guessed the possibility of it being Robbie who was being laughed at. How could they just let that happen? They should've known. They should've been better friends.

"And then I realized that he was right. I am hopeless, I am a loser, I will never get a girlfriend, and I will die alone. I'm just a pathetic excuse for a human being." Robbie was ranting to himself now, repeating the hateful words of Ryder Daniels to himself, stomping on his already shattered spirit. Robbie could almost hear the glass of his spirits shatter as he repeated the words and the laughs in his head.

"No…" Andre's voice surprised him. "No, Robbie; you are not a pathetic excuse for a human being. If anything, Ryder is the excuse."

Beck nodded in agreement, "Totally. Only someone who's a loser would pick on someone for no good reason like he did to you. He had no reason to do what he did but he did it anyway. Nothing he said was true."

"Even so, all the laughs-"

"Girls don't know what's good at this age. They think guys like Ryder are what they want when in reality, they should be chasing guys like you." Beck poked him in the chest. "You're a good guy and once girls see that guys like Ryder aren't worth it, they'll be chasing you down and breaking your door."

"Don't lie to me." Robbie desperately wanted to believe what was coming out of his best friends' mouths, he really did; but he just couldn't. Something inside his head was trying to get him to blow them off and to embrace what Ryder said. He fought it off, but was ready to slip up and get enveloped in it.

"We're not lying to you, Rob. We promise that we're being honest with you." Andre did his best to assure him. "We would never lie to you."

"And screw what Ryder said and did. He's an asshole. He was just jealous that you can talk to Tori without getting slapped for being a jerk."

Robbie started to cry. Beck and Andre were confused, backtracking to see if they said something wrong and were ready to fix it.

"I love you guys… You guys are the best…" Robbie was happy, ecstatic, that Beck and Andre cared so much. He could now see that Ryder was lying to him about them not being his friends. Only true friends did what they just did for him.

Both boys smiled. "We love you too, man… and we'll always be here for you."

And Robbie would be there for them if need be.

End of Here

Fluffy friendship feels. :D

I love Robbie/Beck/Andre scenes.

Anyways, to that summary:

I'm gonna give each character a backstory based on what we know from the show and go on from there and make it into a coming of tale fic. I know that sounds confusing, but the gist of what I'm saying is that I'm gonna be making my own Victorious.

It's basically more of a teen/adult look at Victorious. You can tell in certain scenes that there was more going on than they wanted to let on, like with Robbie and his family. Even if they weren't seen, you could tell that there were hints of something serious going on in Rob's home life.

I'll basically be making it my own, or at least try to. I'm not trying to steal the characters, but taking their personalities and mixing it up a little bit to make it unique and new. I don't know when it'll be up, but I'll try to let you know a few days in advance. It'll start off pre-HA and will eventually transcend into that.

It'll probably be titled: "Trials of Angst" but a new title will hopefully come to me and I'll switch it because I really hate that title.

I hope you enjoyed the oneshot and remember to review and favorite if you did.


End file.
